whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Deathless Ivan
Deathless Ivan is an Ogre of Miami who became famous after killing the former leader of the city's Autumn Court, Tom Hood. Biography Russian folklore tells tales of Koschei the Deathless, a cruel and vicious man who could not be killed because he kept his soul bound up in a needle, which was hidden inside an egg, which was in a duck, which was in turn in a hare, which was in an iron chest buried under an oak tree on a distant island. While Deathless Ivan might not have gone to quite those lengths to ensure his immortality, he is certainly nigh impossible to kill, and the presence of his soul is something to be disputed. The huge Ogre serves as Grandfather Thunder’s personal bodyguard, chief enforcer and, rumor has it, assassin. However one sees him, Ivan is massive. Almost seven feet tall and topping 350 pounds, the man is a hulking wall of ugly muscle and sadistic grin. Unless attending a Court function (in which case he crams himself into a tuxedo), he tends to dress like a drifter: layers of frayed, torn and dirty clothes, sturdy boots, and a wool cap pulled down over his head. In his mortal guise, Ivan is ugly; in his fae mien, he is horrendous. Skin the purplish shade of a new bruise and a face that looks like it’s taken a trip through a meat grinder are shocking enough, but the most unnerving aspect of his mien is the ragged tear in his chest that seems to show the empty space where his heart should be. The reds of his Summer Mantle only seem to further discolor his flesh away from any living hue. Deathless Ivan rarely speaks, and when he does it is in a voice utterly devoid of passion or life. Those who have seen him smile have reported that they would rather face down the Wild Hunt with not even an iron nail for self-defense than see that smile directed at them. That his sanity is eroded is not in doubt, but how he got that way and how Grandfather Thunder came to control him are subjects of considerable debate. Character Sheet Deathless Ivan Seeming: Ogre Kith: Stonebones Court: Summer Entitlements: None Mental Attributes: Intelligence 1, Wits 3, Resolve 5 Physical Attributes: Strength 5, Dexterity 2, Stamina 4 Social Attributes: Presence 4, Manipulation 1, Composure 2 Mental Skills: Investigation 2, Occult (Fae) 1 Physical Skills: Athletics 3, Brawl (Overpowering) 5, Drive 2, Stealth (Ambushes) 2, Weaponry 4 Social Skills: Intimidation (Torture) 4, Streetwise 1 Merits: Brawling Dodge 1, Danger Sense 2, Fast Reflexes 2, Fighting Style: Boxing 3, Giant 4, Iron Stamina 3, Iron Stomach 2, Strong Back 1, Mantle 2, Status (Freehold) 3 Willpower: 7 Clarity: 3 Virtue: Fortitude Vice: Gluttony Initiative: 6 Defense: 2 Speed: 12 Health: 10 Wyrd: 4 Glamour/per Turn: 13/4 Contracts: Smoke 1; Stone 3; Fleeting Summer 2; Goblin — Trading Luck for Fate, Delayed Harm Pledges - Commendation (Grandfather Thunder), The Knight’s Oath (Grandfather Thunder). References *Changeling: The Lost (Rulebook), p. 339-340 Category:Ogre (CTL) Category:Stonebones Category:Summer Court (CTL) Category:Changeling: The Lost characters